


Here; Around the Fire

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, ko'va (my oc), muz-lari (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Night time conversations around the fire. Who could ask for more?





	Here; Around the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt written for oc angst and fluff week 2019. the prompt for this one was scars and/or teasing

“—and that’s how I got my scars,” Inigo stated.

“Inigo,” Ko’va said with narrowed eyes. “Did you make that up?”

“I promise, I did not.”

“You are prone to telling tall tales,” Kharjo said.

“No, I’m not!”

Muz-Lari watched the three khajiit bicker in amusement. 

She was comfortable here, in this moment. Camped out under the stars and the aurora, scales warmed by the fire, and heart warmed by the friendly teasing of her friends. The barely heard whispers of the dragons she’s killed, ignored; for the time being.

“I believe Inigo is telling the truth,” Muz-Lari interjected, coming to Inigo’s defense. 

Inigo smiled at Muz-Lari.

“Thank you, my friend. It’s good to know to that there is at least one person on my side.”

Inigo then threw a mock glare at Kharjo and Ko’va.

They just grinned at the blue khajiit and soon, he was grinning with them. 

“It is a good story, Inigo,” Ko’va said. “Besides, the incredible stories are always the ones that get passed along.” 

“True,” Inigo agreed. “Kharjo, why don’t you tell us a story?”

As Kharjo began to speak, Muz-Lari felt her attention drifting off. Thoughts of wandering, fire, and whispers began to fill her mind. Then a touch to her tail and knee grabbed her attention. 

Looking down to her left, Muz-Lari found Ko’va’s hand on her knee. 

Ko’va was still giving Kharjo her attention, but had her thumb slowly rubbing back and forth. A comforting gesture that only said, ‘_It’s okay_.’

Muz-Lari then glanced at the ground to her right, where her tail was, and saw that Inigo had laid his tail against hers. Looking up towards the male’s face, she was not surprised to see his eyes on her. Muz-Lari pressed her tail back against Inigo’s. _‘Don’t worry, I’m here.’_

Inigo grinned and winked at her. Then turned his attention back to Kharjo.

They didn’t sleep that night. Instead they continued to talk and share stories. At dawn, they packed up their camp and continued down the road to Whiterun, and more importantly to Breezehome; which had just enough beds for them to sleep in.


End file.
